know your nins!
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: know your stars my way!Gaara...Kankurou...Kabuto...Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke...Rock Lee...Neji...Tenten...Shino...Hinata...Kiba...Ino...Chouji...Shikamaru...Temari...


Know your nins! (know your stars) 

ps:>instead of using 911,i used 214.  
>slight Neji Tenten sorry for the other fans,coz I'm a little mean to those other characters and I am Jin I'm a temari shikamaru addict and I'm crazy

Villains first!

Gaara...Kankurou...Kabuto...Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke...Rock Lee...Neji...Tenten...Shino...Hinata...Kiba...Ino...Chouji...Shikamaru...Temari...

Gaara

Jin(me):"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Gaara was sitting on the chair in the middle of the stage.

Jin:"Gaara of the Sand...he like to eat his 'sand on your buns' recipe..."

Gaara:"?"

Jin:"Gaara of the sand...his nickname is:'omelette du fromage'...

Gaara:"I don't even know that name,stop making lies about me! Show yourself!"

With that,sand was spreaded everywhere.

Jin:"No,no omelette du fromage.Naughty naugty! Don't make me tell about Mr.Snuggypuss!"

Gaara stopped dead. He's really angry now.

Gaara:"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Jin:"Aw,come on! Mr.Snuggypuss was Kankurou's idea,so you will calm down."

Gaara:'that Kankurou,I'm gonna kill him!'

Jin:"Gaara of the sand...he's really crushing onTemari!"

Gaara:"What?No I'm not,she's my sister!"

Jin:"Hehehe..Now you know,omelette du fromage-sand on buns-eating,Mr.Snuggypuss-loving Gaara of the Sand!""

Gaara:"No wait! Those are just lies,nothing but pityful lies"

Kankurou

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Kankurou squirmed uncomfortably.

Jin:"Kankurou the puppeteer...he likes to eat all his meals with ketchup and guava jam!"

Kankurou:"Uck! That's disguisting!"

Jin:"Kankurou the puppeteer...his favorite t.v. show is:'Stairway to Heaven'!"

Kankurou:"Who told you that? I mean,gulp that's crazy!"

Jin:"Kankurou the puppeteer...is deeply interested in Temari!"

Kankurou blushed.

Kankurou:"I'm not! I don't even like her!"

Jin:"Don't you think she's cute?"

Kankurou:"No I don't!"

TemarixShikamaru/Temari fans and Jin:"gasp"

Jin:"Kankurou! Have you realized what you've done?"

Kankurou:"What? Made tons of Temari fans gasp? Oh no! I'm in trouble!"(sarcastically)

Jin:"If I were you,I'd run right now!"

Kankurou:"Why is that?"

Just before Jin could answer,an angry mob of Temari fans came running towards Kankurou.

"AHHH! Sister's fans going to kill me!"

Jin:"Oh Kankurou! I wish I could join the angry mob but I'm kinda busy right now. Sorry!"

"HELP! HELP!" Kankurou was drowning in fans.

Jin:"Now you know,Kankurou the puppeteer"

Kabuto

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Kabuto just sat there.

Jin:"Kabuto...is very very extremely super ultra mad at Orochimaru!"

Kabuto:"I'm not! But maybe I'd be extremely ultra mad at you!"

Jin:"You forgot very very and super.."

Kabuto:"Whatever.."

Jin:"Kabuto...he's really once a pokemon but he got tired of being trained so he quitted being a pokemon star and became Naruto's Kabuto today!"

Kabuto:"What-poke-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Jin:"But I know something no one else knows about you..."

Kabuto:"Yeah right."

Jin:"Kabuto...wants Temari all for himself!"

Kabuto:"What?Temari? That sand nin with the big fan who beat up Tayuya who's kinda cute-looking-"

There was an "ooooohhhhh" from nowhere.

Jin:"Kabuto's got a crush on Temari!"

Kabuto:"No I don't!"(he's now on his feet)

Jin:"Now you know,Kabuto..."

Kabuto:"No they don't"

Naruto

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Naruto:"Eh?"

Jin:"Uzumaki Naruto...likes to eat spaghetti with chocolate syrup and ube jam!"

Naruto:"WHAT! Spaghetti with chocolate syrup and what jam? That's disguisting!"

Jin:"Uzumaki Naruto...his special technique is to spy on girls in the hotspring..."

Naruto:"That's not me,that's the perverted sannin-"

Jin:"Oh I'm sorry,I've been mistaken,I meant: Uzumaki Naruto...his special technique is to spy on NAKED girls in the hotspring!"

Naruto:"Okay that is not true! My special technique is the rasengan and-and I definitely don't spy on naked or any girl! And I don't even like spaghetti!"

Jin:"Uzumaki Naruto...he's so over the hot and adorable Temari!"

Naruto coughed.

Naruto:"Me? Over Temari? Not even if I'm Hokage!"

Jin:"When's that?"

Naruto:"I do not like Temari,I like Sa-"

Jin:"You like Sasuke! Oh my God! This is worse than I thought!"

Then Naruto heard her dialing a phone.

Jin:"Hello?214? This is Jin,it's Naruto,he's..."

Jin just whispered.Suddenly,female security guards came towards Naruto and took him away.

Naruto:"Hey-what the-"..his last words.

Jin:"Now you know,Uzumaki Naruto"

Sakura

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Sakura smiled.

Jin:"Haruno Sakura...thinks Sasuke is a fugly biatch!"

Sakura:"No,no,no! I never thought of that! Never,Sasuke's not,not,that thing you said!"

Jin:"Haruno Sakura...thinks Naruto is as sweet as honey and maple syrup on top of your strawberry pancakes..."

Sakura:"I do not think any of those stuff! Hello?"

Jin:"Bye!"

Sakura:"Hello? Anyone there?"

Jin:"Haruno Sakura...she's really lesbian and drools over Temari!"

Sakura:"No that's not true! None of those are true!"

Jin:"Now you know,Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Sasuke,well,is being Sasuke.

Jin:"Uchiha Sasuke...would like to kill Gaara so he can play with his sand..."

Sasuke:"No."

Jin:"Uchiha Sasuke...is extremely jealous because Sakura thinks Naruto is sweet but he's not.."

Sasuke:"I don't get jealous,especially for someone as stupid as Naruto."

Jin:"Uchiha Sasuke...is hitting on Temari!"

Sasuke:"Definitely not! I would never like someone.Especially not her,she's just a weakling.Useless weakling.At the time when Gaara's turning into a monster,she can't even move,frightened,terrified,not even daring to blink."

TemarixShikamaru/Temari fans and Jin:"gasp"

Jin:"Not another one! 214!And just let me tell you, she's still cute when she's scared,but you were never cute! You didn't even beat Gaara,or save Sakura,all you just did was sleep. You should be ashamed!"

Like what happened to Naruto,Sasuke was attacked by these female security guards,though it took longer.

Jin:"I know what your thinking Sasuke,you're thinking 'how did this happen? how did I lose to these adorable fan girls?' whatever,take him to '214's jail place'."

Sasuke and the body guards dissapeared.

Jin:"Now you know,Uchiha Sasuke...he's gonna die now"

Rock Lee

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Lee:"It's such an honor to be here!"

Jin:"Rock Lee...his hair is really light green..."

Lee:"Um,no,as you can see,my hair is black,my clothes are green but not my hair."

Jin:"Rock Lee...despises Maito Gai for everything!"

Lee:"That is not true! I never or ever will despise Gai-sensei!"

Jin:"Rock Lee...has forgotten all about Sakura and gave his heart and soul to Temari!"

Lee:"That's not true,I love Sakura and I always will! But I have to say even Temari is a bit mean,and I didn't gave her my heart and soul,but I can't say I hate her. She's an okay girl,besides,she and her brothers help my other friends,so she's not all bad!"

TemarixShikamaru/Temari fans and Jin:"awww..."

Jin:"Now you know,Rock Lee"

Neji

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Neji looked around.

Jin:"Hyuga Neji...thinks Lee and Tenten would be perfect for each other!"

Neji:"No I don't! Lee,Tenten,don't believe him!"

Jin:"Him! So now I'm a boy?"

Neji:"Sorry."

Jin:"Hyuga Neji...is really Tenten's long lost cousin from Czekoslovakia,so they can't love each other romantically and they wouldn't get married and live happily ever after! Too bad,Tenten!"

Neji:"?"

Jin:"Hyuga Neji...now that he knows he and Tenten can't be together,he decides to settle for Temari!"

Neji:"Okay that's crazy! Those things are just lies and will never happen!"

Jin:"Now you know,Hyuga Neji"

Tenten

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Tenten:"Huh?"

Jin:"Tenten...she likes banana pudding with raisins..."

Tenten:"Actually,I like chocolate pudding and I don't like raisins in it.."

Jin:"Tenten...her nickname is:Tententententena..."

Tenten:"Tenten-what? Tententena? I don't even have a nickname! What are you talking about!"

Jin:"Tenten...would do anything to please Temari!"

Tenten:"Okay,that's it!"

Tenten flung kunais everywhere above her.

Jin:"Ouch!That hurts!What's wrong with you? Goddamit!"

Tenten smiled proudly.

Jin:"214Tenten's being mean to me!"

Female body guards took her away.

Jin:"Now you know,Tenten..."

Tenten:"Hey,wait"

Shino

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Shino:"..."

Jin:"Aburame Shino...he stole my wallet..."

Shino:"I don't steal."

Jin:"Aburame Shino...he's a bully and likes giving wedgies to little kids..."

Shino:"No I'm not,no I don't."

Jin:"Aburame Shino...likes Temari better than anything else..."

Shino:"No I don't!"

Jin:"Yes you do..."

Shino:"I'm getting out of here!"

Jin:"Now you know,Aburame Shino..the thief"

Hinata

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Hinata:"..?"

Jin:"Hyuga Hinata...I would like to call her,Hakuna Matata!"

Hinata:"Well,it's okay,but you could call me Hinata..."

Jin:"Okay,not Hyuga Hinata,not Hakuna Matata...Haruka Kanata!"

Hinata:"little laughif you say so."

Jin:"Hyuga Hinata...hates Neji so much!"

Hinata:"Well,I did hate him but I forgive him."

"awwww..."

Jin:"Hyuga Hinata...thinks Temari is cute.."

Hinata:"I'm not saying I don't,but since she and her brothers help Naruto and the others,Temari-chan is cute."

Jin:"Whoopee!I mean,now you know,Hyuga Hinata"

Kiba

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Kiba and Akamaru:".."

Jin:"Inuzuka Kiba...is fat..."

Kiba:"Duh,no! Just look at me now? Is this what you call fat? You must be blind."

Jin:"Akamaru...really hates Kiba..."

Akamaru:"Rrr.."

Jin:"Oh I'm sorry I let your secret out!"

Kiba:"Hey!"

Jin:"Inuzuka Kiba...would like to grill Akamaru and served him with barbeque sauce."

Kiba:"No I don't! Stop making these lies!"

Jin:"Akamaru...would like to audition for the dog in "The Grinch" but he lost to another dog.."

Kiba:"That's not true!"

Akamaru:"Woof!Woof!"

Jin:"Inuzuka Kiba...would like to wrap up Akamaru and send him to Temari so she would be pleased!"

Kiba:"Uck! No! Akamaru's mine!"

Jin:"Now you know,Inuzuka Kiba and dog wonder Akamaru"

Ino

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Ino:" "

Jin:"Yamanaka Ino...hates Sasuke..."

Ino:"Oh no! I don't hate Sasuke,I think he's cool!"

Jin:"Aw come on,I haven't even finished yet and they're going to take you away,214,just let me finish this!"

214 leader:"Hmm..we'll think about it,just a minute,Okay!Make it quick."

Ino:"What's going on?"

Jin:"Yamanaka Ino...she think she's gorgeous but she's not!"

Ino:"What?"

Jin:"Yamanaka Ino...would kill Sasuke just to make Temari smile! Okay,you can take her away now!"

Ino:"Wait,wait,that's not true-hey ouch!"

She can't struggle her way out of the 214's.

Jin:"Now you know...Yamanaka Ino"

Chouji

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Chouji just kept munching on his chips.

Jin:"Akamichi Chouji...he likes the color 34!"

Chouji:"That's not even a color!"

Jin:"And that's why it's your favorite!"

Chouji:"?"

Jin:"Akamichi Chouji...would rather prefer Oishi than JAck and Jill..."

Chouji:"I don't know that Jack and Jill but of course I like Oishi better!"

Jin:"Akamichi Chouji...likes to glomp Temari better than food!"

Chouji:"I don't want to glomp Temari but I think she's not so 'troublesome' since she helped Shikamaru."

Jin:"Darn right! Now you know Akamichi Chouji"

Shikamaru

Jin:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shikamaru's next!"

Shikamaru was already sitting there.

Jin:"Ahem,know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Shikamaru nodded.

Jin:"Nara Shi-Nara Shi-"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Jin:"Na-Nara Shika-maru...he-he's,he's so,so,so..intelligent and and cool and,and-"

Shikamaru sighed.'how troublesome..'

Jin:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Oh my God!Oh my God!Oh my God! It's SHIKAMARU! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Shikamaru,startled from the scream,covered his ears.

Jin:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Oh my God! It's Shikamaru-kun! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Suddenly,they heard foot approching,loads of them approching. Shikamaru gulped.

Suddenly,Jin appeared right next to Shikamaru.

Jin:"Shikamaru-kun.."

Then she took him by the arm and started to run,because after them were wild Shikamaru fans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY SHIKAMARU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jin:"214! Hide Shikamaru in our special Shikamaru Temari hiding room! Hurry!"

She handed them Shikamaru and went back to narrating.

Jin:"Shikamaru had escaped! He went to the forest!"

Shikamaru fans:"TO THE FOREST!"

Jin:"Now you know,Nara Shikamaru's too famous to be here,but don't worry,I'll get back to him"

Temari

Jin:"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars..."

Temari was a little late so she went to sit down.

Jin:"Comfortable? That's the same chair Shikamaru had sat on."

Temari:"Didn't everyone else sat in this chair? I thought they never change the chair."

Jin:"Oh that's what we want you to think,because as Chouji left,we quickly exchange the chair with that one for you and shikamaru."

Temari:"Whatever..."

Jin:"Temari...she is so hot!"

Temari:"Umm,thanks?"

Jin:"Temari...your welcome..."

Temari:"Cool."

Jin:"Temari..she's also cool..."

Temari:"I guess.."

Jin suddenly appeared besides Temari.

Temari:"Ack!"

Jin:"Sorry to shock you,I have to touch you."

She help up her index finger and poked it on Temari's arm.

Temari:"Right..Wait,someones coming!"

Jin:"You're right! RUN!"

"TEMARI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

She grabs Temari and they ran into the same place where she left Shikamaru.

Jin:"Hurry,get her inside our special Shikamaru Temari hiding room! I'm sorry,don't worry,I'll be back!"

Temari:"Huh? Shikamaru Temari hiding room? How weird can this get?"

Jin:"HEEY! TEMARI WENT THAT WAY,FOLLOWED BY SHIKAMARU!"

Temari fans went that way too.

Jin:"Phew"  
214's jail place...

Naruto:"We have to get out of here!"

Kankurou:"It's no use!"

Sakura:"Why did I end up here?"

Ino:"Same reason why Naruto and I are here. Loving Sasuke."

Naruto:"I don't love Sasuke!"

Sakura:"It's not a crime to love Sasuke!"

Ino:"Well,I've been reading our contract and it says 'loving sasuke is illegal' here in Jin's place."

Sasuke:"Hm."

Neji:"..."

Tenten:"Aw,come on! Let us out already!"

214 girl:"No,Jin's orders.Nyah nyah nyah!"

Kankurou:"Why didn't Gaara got locked in here?"

Kiba:"Why didn't Shino got locked in here?"

Akamaru:"Woof!"

214 girl:"Because Jin's sister wouldn't like it if Shino or Gaara was to be here."

Kiba and Kankurou:"Who's she?"

Ino:"I wonder where Shikamaru and Temari are"  
Shikamaru Temari special hiding room...

Shikamaru:'this is so troublesome!'

Temari:'this is so boring!'

The room was just like any other bedroom.They couldn't get out because there are too many screaming fans waiting for them.

Temari was just lying on the bed.

Temari:"Where is she?"

Shikamaru:"..."

Temari threw a pillow at Shikamaru.

Temari:"I said,WHERE IS SHE?"

Shikamaru:"I have no idea..."

Temari:"This is such a waste of time! How did I became so famous,with you?"

Shikamaru:"Many says were the perfect couple."

Temari:"They said wrong"  
Jin's dressing room...

Jin:"Oh yeah,I have to get back to the hiding room and turn off that radio,I think it's still playing that tape I recorded of screaming fans.."

Lee:"Let's eat these donuts,I baked them myself."

She munched on a donut. So did Chouji. He ate four.

Jin:"Donut's are good,specially when Lee made them,aren't they,Hinata?"

Lee:"Thanks Jin."

Chouji:"Hmm,uh-huh."

Hinata:"Yeah.It's delicious.But I wonder what they're doing.What do you think Shino?"

Shino:"I don't know but I'm sure Kiba's having a good time."

Lee:"I wonder,what happened to Sakura-chan? I hope she's not having a bad time.

Jin:"Yeah,Shino you're right.214's jail place is cool. Don't worry Lee,Sakura-chan's fine."

Hinata:"How cool is it?"

Jin:"Super cool"  
214's jail place...

Sakura:"God it's freezing!"

Naruto:"You want a hug?"

Sakura:"From you?I'd die first!"

Ino:"Sasuke,aren't you cold?"

Sasuke:"..."

Kiba:"Jin,you are gonna pay for this!"

Akamaru:"Woof!"

Tenten:"It's so cold.."

Neji:"Tenten?"

Tenten:"Too cold to even move..."

Neji pulled Tenten over to him.

Neji:"If we have to survive this coldness,the only way to get warm and live is by h u g g i n g."

Tenten:"Uh-huh..."

She cuddled up closer to Neji. She was hugging herself. Neji just wrapped his arms around Tenten. They both blushed and felt a warm,cozy feeling.

Kankurou:"Goddamit Temari! You're still not cute"  
Jin's dressing room...

Jin:"Where's Gaara? I thought he was here with us..."

Hinata:"I hadn't notice.."

Chouji:"Hm."still eating donuts

Lee:"I think he went back."

Shino:"He left."

Jin:"I wonder why? I hoped I hadn't offend him when it's his turn"  
Back in Suna(village of sand)...

Gaara:"Don't worry Mr.Snuggypuss,it's going to be alright,I already set the traps for Kankurou..."

He hugged the stuffed toy.

Mr.Snuggypuss:"I love you!"

Gaara:"I love you too"  
Shikamaru Temari special hiding place...

Temari:"Good thing Jin filled this cabinet with donuts and milkshakes,or we could've starved."

Shikamaru:"Yeah."

Temari:"I love this chocolate frosting!"

Shikamaru:"Uh-huh"

the end + What'daya think! c",)


End file.
